Bienvenida a la familia
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ser la novia perfecta siempre implica más trabajo de lo que aparenta, sobre todo si se tiene a la suegra perfecta.
1. Ella es Sakura

Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bienvenida a la familia**

Ser la novia perfecta siempre implica más trabajo de lo que aparenta, sobre todo si se tiene a la suegra perfecta.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física o psicológica, insinuaciones de índole sexual en determinado momento y algo de vocabulario vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Ok, es un fic con dedicatoria y hecho a petición: para Higurashi Fanfiction Studios, la reina del universo alterno. Bueno, sí, está dedicado con la intención de alimentar a su musa creativa, y a la de hacerle, hum, citaré textual lo que me dijo para animarme a publicar: "Algo de competencia"_

_-.- aunque yo lo veo difícil, los alternos me cuestan un riñón, mas aparte la mitad del otro para sacar adelante dos personajes que no uso con regularidad, por no decir que casi nunca: Itachi y Sakura, en un ambiente por el que pagué medio hígado: romance. Un ojo para no desviarme de la trama (como pasó en Dionaea XD) y dos litros de sangre para darle el toque especial, todo al horno y…_

* * *

**Ella es Sakura**

Sasuke aún hacía alarde del humor con que se había levantado por la mañana y serían ya cerca de las doce. El medio día en la escuela era completamente insufrible, sobre todo ya en vísperas de la graduación, cuando todo parece girar en torno al único evento que carece de relevancia académica: el baile.

Y con toda seguridad no era el único que concebía aquél suceso meramente social como una pérdida de dinero y tiempo, pero era tal vez, el único que con una expresión de pocos amigos transitaba los pasillos huyendo de toda propaganda que el comité organizador pretendiera mostrarle siquiera. Y lo que iba peor a su suerte, era que él no se iba a graduar, a él le faltaba un muy largo trecho y lo tenían sencillamente harto todas las voces chillonas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor pidiéndole que "le dijera a Itachi…", mientras que el mejor arte de su hermano mayor, era conseguir exitosamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando el tema no le interesaba. Esos inconvenientes debió pensar antes de postularse presidente del cuerpo estudiantil.

Dedicó una mirada asesina a un cretino que pretendía sin duda alguna cuestionarlo sobre el paradero de su hermano, y maniobrando con los tres refrescos que llevaba escapó hábilmente por las escaleras. El hielo de las bebidas le estaba entumiendo las manos, pero al respecto nada podía hacer. Finalmente, luego de librar la turba de estudiantes que salía ya terminadas las clases, avanzó por el pasillo solitario flanqueado por las gavetas metálicas, casi al final, distinguió la horrible chaqueta negra con rojo que siempre le había parecido sacada de una cortina de baño. Apresuró el paso.

Sin proferir palabra le dio uno de los vasos a su hermano y buscó con la mirada al tercero en cuestión.

—Fue al baño.— dio por toda excusa Itachi.

—Te buscan allá abajo.— agregó Sasuke a manera resumida los nueve encuentros que había evadido.

—Yo di mi propuesta, ellos no la aceptaron, y eligieron dejar a Emi-san a cargo, se salió del presupuesto, no es mi problema ahora.

—De todos modos vas a terminar haciéndolo aunque al final no asistas al baile.

Y eso no fue una amenaza ni parecido, solo una apática y escueta observación sobre el carácter del mayor que no se molestó en negar.

—Voy a ir.— sentencio momentos después Itachi sin darle una importancia real, su hermano no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de medio lado con el escepticismo marcado en ella.

— ¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!

El aludido levantó la mirada solo unos instantes sin ánimos para hacer la observación de que pasaban de las doce por lo que ya no eran "días" sino "tardes", y con el popote en la boca no emitió mas que un gruñido por respuesta, lo que por sí mismo era todo un gesto de amabilidad y cortesía viniendo de su parte. La chica recién llegada así lo percibió y levantó las manos para aceptar el vaso que le tendía Itachi.

—Gracias…

—Gracias a ti, Sakura-san, lidiar con Emi-san no es algo que yo pueda hacer.

Sasuke bufó y se hizo a un lado tras ese comentario que le pareció ridículo en voz de su "perfecto" hermano, pero se reservó la opinión y sin sacarse el popote de la boca solo se cruzó de brazos esperando que terminara el intercambio de cumplidos, incluyendo el del "agradable" olor del cabello rosa de la chica con el cual se obtuvo un sonrojo por parte de Sakura. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sin controlar del todo la contracción de cejas.

—No tengo todo el día, tengo una práctica ¿Recuerdas?

Itachi desvió la mirada que había mantenido en Sakura para dirigirla a su hermano asintiendo y caminando al frente para guiarlos a donde aguardaba el comité organizador al borde de una crisis.

Los tres entraron al gimnasio donde las luces empezaban a ser instaladas con todos los aditamentos estructurales pertinentes, saltaron algunos gruesos cables haciéndo figuras abstractas en el suelo, y antes de que se les lanzaran encima todos los presentes, Itachi se aclaró la garganta, recibiendo con eso, un silencio casi absoluto junto con la parálisis de actividades.

—Ella es Haruno Sakura, su padre es el dueño de un negocio de catering, y se ha ofrecido a hacer un sustancial descuento como favor especial, con lo que podremos disminuir ese excedente que rebasó el presupuesto.

Los ojos negros de la chica que parecía ser Emi brillaron por una desbordada emoción y en gesto de gratitud tomó las manos de una apenada Sakura asegurándole que por eso ella sin duda sería la reina de su generación así ella misma debiera intervenir.

Casi chocando la palma de su mano contra su frente Sasuke dio media vuelta caminando a pasos cortos sin rumbo no pudiendo creer que hubiera sido convencido de ayudar en semejante estupidez, o peor aún, que Itachi fuera parte de ellos. Realmente nunca lo había vislumbrado como rey del baile… nunca. Ni en el más bizarro de sus sueños podía concebir la apática persona de él en medio de una pista recibiendo la luz y su corona… ya esta yendo demasiado lejos, ni siquiera se había presentado como candidato para esa ridiculez escolar, de cualquier forma…

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El grito de Sakura lo sobresaltó. Por vez primera desde que había empezado a tomarse su bebida soltó el popote y de de hecho el vaso entero. Itachi también gritó, pero a él lo escuchó demasiado lejos, demasiado hueco, como a los demás del comité. La luz del gimnasio se apagó, un eco metálico lo rodeó completamente y cristales, muchos cristales haciéndose añicos.

.

Itachi sonrió para sus adentros. Sakura no variaba la tonalidad rojo-rosa de su guardarropa y se atrevía a criticar el negro de sus trajes. Respondiendo brevemente al saludo con un fugaz beso en los labios, tendió su brazo para ayudarle a subir la inmensa escalera que separaba la entrada de la casa principal.

— ¿Crees que debí escoger algo más tradicional?— preguntó tímidamente mirando su vestido color cereza de cuello en "v" y mangas cortas.

—No, mi familia no está en guerra con la modernidad, además, no te gusta usar la yukata, ni hablar de un furisode.

—Si me gustan, son lindos, pero es que son tan poco prácticos…

—Me imagino que si vas al hospital a trabajar con eso, sí. Esto es una cena.

—Entonces sí debí cambiarme.

Itachi no respondió.

El camino había resultado más fácil de recorrer a lo que se había imaginado desde abajo, y el pequeño tacón de sus zapatos no le fue ningún problema. Sakura alisó innecesariamente la falda del vestido y echó hacia atrás su cabello.

— ¡Itachi-kun!

Una mujer se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios, las manos al frente y al tenerles mas cerca hizo una educada reverencia.

—Sakura, ella es mi madre, Uchiha Mikoto. Madre, ella es Haruno Sakura, mi novia.

Sakura se sonrojó casi inmediatamente, Itachi no hacía esa presentación con mucha gente, por no decir ninguna, y escuchar de sus labios que la llamaba así no hizo más que darle una absurda felicidad. Pero ese sentimiento se vio ligeramente turbado por la sorpresa, y es que la señora, en absoluto parecía su madre, primordialmente porque a la edad que le calculaba debió de tener a Itachi a los quince años o menos. Tenía el cabello largo con un flequillo dividido en dos, de un color negro brillante con inconfundibles reflejos azules que le recordaban a…

_Sasuke..._

—Mucho gusto.— dijo la mujer.

La expresión apacible, la piel muy blanca, de complexión fina y agraciada. Usaba un tradicional kurotomesode de base negra con bordados lilas y dorados, el amplio cinturón color dorado también envolvía completamente su cintura, pero aún así Sakura era capaz de adivinar que su talle era delgado.

Y con esa visión, Sakura terminó de convencerse de que habría sido lo mejor aceptar el furisode que Ino le ofrecía. Mikoto dio media vuelta para guiarles, al hacerlo, la joven vio algo que llamó su atención, bajo el cabello medianamente lago, bordado sobre la tela del atuendo, justo cubriendo la parte de la espalda a la que no llegaba el cinturón, un circulo blanco y rojo parecía casi desentonar con el resto del bordado. Un rojo sangre y un blanco puro en contraste, y ese círculo volvió a evocar en ella un recuerdo del que se deshizo agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Madre ¿No crees que es demasiado formal?

Mikoto no se detuvo pero sí giró el rostro levemente.

—No todos los días mi hijo anuncia su próximo matrimonio.

Itachi resopló.

Sakura se sintió más apenada. Ciertamente, era una ocasión especial.

Y Mikoto volvió la vista al frente, el camino a la casa pasaba por vario templos pequeños y uno de mayor tamaño que era el principal, avanzaron por un sendero empedrado bordeado de cerezos en flor y al final, no muy lejos de ahí, finalmente la casa asomándose por entre los árboles.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Buah, esto es difícil, no me acomodo del todo ni con un personaje ni con el otro, menos aún como pareja, pero seguiré haciendo la lucha._

_Así que comprenderán, si necesité quedar en pedazos para publicarlo ¿No merezco un review?_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	2. Ella es Mikoto

**Ella es Mikoto**

Sakura sostuvo con fuerza la botella de sake mientras veía de reojo a Mikoto Uchiha con una similar entre manos servir a su esposo.

Fugaku Uchiha no había salido a su encuentro, de hecho tampoco esperaba en la puerta de la casa, su presencia no fue notada sino hasta el almuerzo después de una breve estancia en el recibidor en una ceremonia que para su horror, no fue capaz de comprender. Y eso que había devorado varios tomos de folklore para cuando llegara esa ocasión.

Al llegar al arco principal que separaba el área pública de la privada, detuvo su camino, Itachi también lo hizo pero se acompañó de un bufido.

—Madre…

Mikoto le ignoró, juntó sus manos para hacer un rezo pero sus palabras no eran del todo claras, Sakura , sin embargo, comprendió que hablaba en una forma antigua, propia de estudiosos de la antigüedad, y sacerdotes. La casa Uchiha era de las más antiguas en la ciudad, se la llamaba a menudo "fundadora" junto con otras cinco, y los edificios que se habían erigido para dar vivienda a sus miembros, se encontraban en los registros de patrimonio nacional protegido. Cada árbol, piedra o hierba, cada panel de papel, columna y estatua, incluso el mantel de la cocina se consideraba como si fuese pieza de un museo.

Itachi a modo de broma le había comentado que esa fue la razón por la que se marchó a un departamento aparte. La historia completa involucraba a un muy pequeño Sasuke que jugando había roto un jarrón, él se había adjudicado la culpa para protegerlo de la ira de su padre y se había ganado el exilio con ello.

Era absurdo pensar que fuese verdad, porque entonces Itachi debió haber vivido por su cuenta desde los diez años según las cuentas.

—Bienvenida a mi casa, Haruno-san.

Ella reaccionó del trance con un sobresalto.

—Muchas gracias… Mikoto-sama…

La mujer rió con una risa cantarina, suave y controlada.

—Nada de eso, serás parte de esta familia ¿No es así, Ita-chan?

—…Sí…

— ¿Lo ves, querida? Pasa, por favor.

El jardín amplio despedía un aroma a tierra y hierba mojada, aún era visible el esplendor del rocío sobre el verde brillante aunque los árboles tapaban la mayor parte de la luz del so través del camino solo pudo distinguir varias piedras talladas con inscripciones igualmente en un modo poco usado en la actualidad, casi ninguna tenía forma particular, y salvo por las enormes lámparas de piedra que flanqueaban los costados del puente que finalmente llevaba a la casa donde vivía, no había más decoración visible.

Ya para ese momento Sakura supo que, si intentaba ir por su cuenta, iba a perderse entre las veredas y múltiples entradas que llevaban a diferentes santuarios.

La idea era un almuerzo, estaban a tiempo de ello, tomar el té y discutir detalles.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el ambiente no cambio mucho, no era visible ni una sola muestra de modernización -salvo las bombillas-, todo estaba como se supone que debiera estar una casa de hacía doscientos años -mas o menos, historia nunca fue su fuerte-.

Pasaron al comedor, Sakura giró para ver a Itachi con una sola interrogante en el rostro ¿Debía ayudarla?

Itachi negó y le indicó qué lugar tomar.

—Ella quiere impresionarte, se ofenderá si le ofreces ayuda, creerá que desestimas su habilidades en la casa. Cuando ella vaya a visitarnos, entonces tú deberás hacer todo sola.— le dijo en voz baja.

—Bien…

Justo cuando Mikoto terminaba los preparativos protocolarios entró a la habitación un hombre tan alto como Itachi, más fornido y con las ojeras menos pronunciadas, no obstante el gesto de su boca expresaba un mal humor desbordante. Tomó su sitio en la cabecera, apenas pronuncio palabra como saludo y tras un susurro de su esposa -que Sakura interpretó como que la presentaba como novia de Itachi y tal vez le advertía del compromiso- solo dijo "ya veo", pero nada más.

El almuerzo había transcurrido en silencio, pero la sensación que la embargaba para ese instante estaba muy lejos de la decepción. Bien advertida había quedado sobre que no habría poder sobre la tierra que convirtiera ese almuerzo formal en una amena charla llena de júbilo y alegría.

Una vez que terminaron, pasaron en silencio a un salón privado.

— ¿Estás cerca del arresto del enterrador?

La pregunta había caído de sorpresa, Sakura nuevamente recurrió a Itachi esperando su respuesta, este negó con calma y naturalidad.

—Solo tú tienes el valor para planear una boda justo ahora.— agregó sorbiendo el sake que Mikoto le había servido.

Itachi pensaba imitarlo, pero Sakura se había tardado en el simple proceso de servir, disimuló un poco moviendo su mano para chocarla con la de ella con tal de hacerla reaccionar, Sakura se había quedado mirando a su madre casi absorta, lo entendía de cierta manera, era un arte cada movimiento que ejecutaba, con total seguridad pasaba las interminables horas de su día libre practicando para verse perfecta ante los escasos invitados que llegaban a recibir.

Tal vez le dijera a Sakura que en realidad su madre tenía tres chicas a su servicio para las tareas domésticas y el cuidado del templo, excepto aquellas que involucraban un trato directo con Fugaku como ese pequeño tiempo en que tomaba una copa de sake tras el almuerzo y leía el diario.

—Sakura-san.— dijo Fugaku extendiendo su copa para que le sirvieran de nuevo, Mikoto así lo hizo no pudiendo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa. Era una buena señal, estaba tomando con calma y hasta de buena gana toda la situación.

— ¿Señor?

—Como tengo a bien el creer que Itachi ha hablado cosas importantes respecto a nuestra familia, quiero expresar el único asunto que me causa cierto conflicto, y es nuestra herencia. Hablo por el cuidado del templo, Itachi es mi primogénito, es su deber cuidar este santuario junto con todos sus elementos cuando nosotros no estemos, y ha de quedar claro que es una obligación ineludible, así que quiero saber si está consciente de lo que ello significa ¿Tiene una preparación profesional?

—Sí, sí señor, soy enfermera…

—Noble profesión, pero cuando las cenizas de Mikoto-san y las mías estén en la cripta familiar, habrá que considerar el dejar ello de lado y…

—Fugaku-san, querido mío, no la agobies por favor. No puedes obligarlos a tomar un peso que no les corresponde, ya te he dicho que de presentarse la necesidad, el Comité se hará cargo del templo...

—Pero él es nuestro hijo, no puede ir toda la vida renegando de sus responsabilidades.

—No estoy renegando de nada ni me estoy desentendiendo y ni siquiera estás muerto, no veo el objeto de este reclamo. Yo lo voy a hacer.

—Tú. ¿Y Sakura-san?

—Ya por favor, tranquilos los dos, este es un día especial. Fugaku-san, Ita-chan...

—Es el día en que se aclaran los términos del contrato.

— ¿Contrato?— preguntó Itachi contrariado.

Pero antes de que Fugaku respondiera acentuando su mueca malhumorada, Mikoto se puso de pie dejando previamente la botella de sake a un lado, su expresión era serena como siempre, los ojos de su esposo dirigieron la mirada hacia ella por un instante y regresaron a Itachi poco más severos que antes.

—No le daré un disgusto a tu madre.— dijo al final y tomó la tercera copa.

La tensión que se había generado se disipó instantáneamente, Sakura se sorprendió de sobremanera, a juzgar por el silencio prolongado, la actitud mansa con la que atendía a su esposo y la formalidad al hablarse, llegó a pensar que de alguna manera el hombre era un abusador, al final solo resultó ser la versión adulta del apático Itachi… lo que en si tampoco era alentador, especialmente porque no se veía a sí misma con la misma complacencia tranquila para atender su humor.

—Preparé un poste especial.

Mikoto salió de la habitación con calma, sus pasos sobre el pasillo eran suaves, el tramo no era realmente largo pero ella decidió hacerlo inmenso yendo despacio. Mantuvo los labios entreabiertos, por unos segundos rompió la rigidez de la expresión controlada, no podía ya mantenerla y se había esforzado mucho en eso. Podía seguir, estaba segura, por eso se había decidido desde temprano a guardar todas las fotografías, especialmente esa donde aparecían los únicos amigos que su adorado pequeño pudo hacer, la sonrisa radiante de _ella_, la aparente pelea de Naruto y _él_… amaba esa fotografía porque muy por debajo de la expresión impresa, siempre supo que _él _estaba feliz, tanto como no lo fue en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a la cocina no pudo evitar irse de rodillas con la mano en el pecho.

Las cosas no debieron ser así.

Empezó a sollozar llevando la otra mano a su rostro para tratar de controlar las lágrimas que arruinarían maquillaje. Mucho se había dominado toda la mañana desde que la vio aparecer por las escaleras, todo igual, exactamente lo mismo, como si hubiera escapado de la impresión enmarcada, poco le faltó para correr a la habitación donde había mandado guardar todo para comprobar que no fuera así.

Ya tenía las dos manos sobre el rostro pero continuaba en silenciosa pena.

—Mikoto-san…

Fugaku estaba a la entrada de la cocina, había adivinado de manera correcta el motivo de su repentina y abrupta salida.

—Lo siento tanto, querido, es que no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí…

El hombre inclinó la cabeza sin moverse de su sitio estirando su mano hasta depositarla en el hombro de su mujer.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Itachi prometió que no demorarían mucho. De todas formas el postre siempre te anima.

Mikoto sonrió con esfuerzo y se puso de pie limpiándose el rostro con las mangas.

—Mikoto-san.— llamó Fugaku con severidad.

—A Itachi siempre lo reprendí por hacer eso. Usa un pañuelo.— le entregó el suyo sin mucha ceremonia y dejó la cocina para reencontrarse con los dos invitados en un jardín privado, Itachi había decidido que necesitaban aire o moriría.

Por su parte, la señora Uchiha acercó a su rostro el paño que le ofrecieran y desapareció completamente cualquier vestigio de su previo llanto.

Tomó los dangos que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina y les pasó la salsa dulce, demasiado empalagosa para su gusto pero era el postre favorito de Itachi, y cada que iba de visita procuraba tenerlos listos.

—Solo un poco más… sé fuerte Mikoto Uchiha…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Y seguimos con este fic extraño, prepárence para ver de todo en esta historia_

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	3. Sakura es novia de Itachi

**Sakura es la novia de Itachi**

Sakura se mordió los labios para no gritar. Itachi nunca se lo había recriminado directamente, pero a partir de sus gestos y carácter en general, ella había supuesto que no era ferviente partidario de los gritos e invocaciones a divinidades cuando se enredaban en las sábanas de la cama completamente entregados a su pasión. No obstante, y aunque se había acostumbrado en cierta medida a limitarse a suspiros, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, tener a su futuro esposo demostrando la resistencia física de la que era capaz, se volvía un tortuoso acto de excitación silenciosa.

Sakura sintió que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y rápidamente supo que era el momento en que debía buscar la boca de Itachi. Pero era muy pronto para él, demasiado pronto. Itachi gimió suavemente y disminuyó la intensidad de su ritmo. También él estaba conteniéndose para emparejar la situación.

Sonó el teléfono, Sakura se quejó por ello clavando los dedos en la espalda de su amante, no quería que se detuviera a contestar. El segundo timbrazo funcionó como un impulso, Itachi recuperó la intensidad con cada nuevo y penetrante empuje, mientras que ella sintió que ya era demasiado tarde, y que tal vez ese era el plan de Itachi. Se había sobrepasado el momento en que pudieron detenerse.

El teléfono dejó de sonar pero segundos más tarde el móvil vibró sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama y muy cerca de sus oídos, una vibración aguda, penetrante, casi estridente.

Itachi separó su boca, Sakura entreabrió los ojos para mirarle…

Todo terminó, aunque muy diferente a como habían imaginado esa tarde cuando regresaron de la casa Uchiha conduciéndose con desesperación al departamento del Capitán de la policía de Konoha.

Un gruñido como saludo al tomar la llamada.

—Te dije que el día de hoy iba a estar ocupado.— agregó consiguiendo regular el tono de su voz a lo prudencialmente razonable para no evidenciar que momento había sido interrumpido. Fue todo lo que dijo sin despegarse el aparato, solo mirando por encima de su hombro a Sakura desbordando rabia con la mirada.

El berrinche de su prometida perdió su atención luego de que al otro lado de la linea a manera rápida y concisa le explicaran el motivo de la interrupción que contrariaba las órdenes dejadas un día antes antes de que se diera por concluida la jornada del día.

— ¡No me jodas con eso!

Enseguida, y aún tomando la llamada, Itachi buscó a toda prisa su ropa poniéndosela con mayor habilidad que con la que se la había sacado.

—No, no, iré para allá…

Quedó vestido completamente cuando colgó.

—No creo regresar esta noche. Mi madre te llamará mañana temprano.

Sakura abrió mucho la boca para quejarse. Sabía que sus reproches de poco valían, si él tenía que salir, lo iba a hacer así ella se colgara a él, pero de todos modos los hizo llamándole entre otras cosas "idiota", y no por dejarla sola el día en que anunciaban su compromiso, sino por el otro detalle inconcluso de la tarde, que para completar la escena, se prometió compensar.

La puerta de la habitación quedó abierta, pero la principal se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

.

—Pues aún estás a tiempo de echarte para atrás, frentesota. Es policía antes de casarse y no creo que cambie de profesión cuando lo hagan.

—Ya lo sé, y no quiero que cambie, es solo que no me gusta cuando… cuando… cuando lo "estamos… haciendo"

Sakura se sonrojó, era enfermera y el tema no le era en absoluto ajeno por pertenecer a cierto rubro de la medicina, pero sus inhibiciones rayaban en las de una pre adolescente. Ante eso, Ino, su amiga-enemiga, soltó un bufido de burla.

—Entonces llama a su secretaria antes y dile que no moleste hasta que tu le llames de nuevo con los jadeos de la victoria.

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Bueno! ¡Si no quieres soluciones no platiques el problema! Bueno, a mí cuéntame lo de la suegra ¿Es una arpía?

La chica de cabello rosa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro recargando la espalda en el mullido sofá blanco de la casa Yamanaka.

—Pero tampoco te gustó ¿Verdad?

—Ella es… demasiado perfecta… cuando soltera ella era la sacerdotisa del templo, cocina muy bien, tengo entendido que se le da el arreglo floral, la costura y en general todas las artes manuales.

— ¡Nah! Eso mi mamá también lo puede hacer, no te dejes impresionar por las mujeres educadas a la antigua, tú no podrás mantener viva una planta pero eres una de las asistentes de quirófano más recomendada.

Sakura volvió a negar.

—Habla seis idiomas, egresó del colegio de estudios superiores del País del Fuego, y tiene varios posgrados en estudios de folclore e historia, maestra titular de la universidad capital y miembro permanente de la Asociación para el Intercambio Cultural.

—…Huy… ¿Te hecho algo en cara? Porque con gente así lo primero que te preguntan es porqué eres enfermera y no médico.

Sakura negó por tercera vez.

—No. De hecho todo eso me lo contó Itachi-kun, porque ella jamás mencionó mucho sobre ella misma, salvo que le daba gusto la boda.

—Que mujer tan rara.

—Quiere ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda…

— ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Yo soy tu organizadora!

—Pero ella es la madre de Ita…

— ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera permití que tu mamá se apuntara el lugar!

—Ella dijo desde el principio que no quería saber nada…

—Y es tu madre ¿Que derecho tiene la suegra?

Sakura se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de empezar una discusión que no llevaría a ningún lado, como generalmente pasaba con ella.

—Ino-cerda, eres una insensible…

— ¡Soy sensible!

—Sí, como una piedra…

.

Sakura regresó al departamento que compartía con Itachi desde hacía un año, cerca de las ocho de la noche. La visita a Ino no había sido tan desastrosa y habían concluido que la ceremonia civil la tendría Ino, y la madre de Itachi se encargaría de la religiosa, Sakura por ende tenía que clonarse o partirse por la mitad para atender las dos.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, pero la suavidad en el seguro hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, estaba abierta.

_"¿Itachi-kun habrá regresado antes?"_ pensó como respuesta lógica e inmediata.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa!— se anunció como siempre cerrando a su espalda, pero solo recibió el silencio.

— ¿Itachi-kun?

Nada.

Caminó hasta la cocina creyendo que lo encontraría asaltando el refrigerador, era tan quisquilloso con la comida que prefería el ayuno antes de comer en un lugar "poco seguro". Siempre había pensado en eso como una exageración, una extravagancia de su personalidad, pero después del almuerzo con Mikoto Uchiha, estaba más que convencida que cuando decía "poco seguro" para calificar un lugar para comer, en realidad quería decir "de sabor y apariencia inaceptable".

Al no verle ahí, se dirigió a la habitación, y después al despacho.

Nada.

Pero tampoco faltaba nada. El equipo de sonido, el televisor y los demás electrodomésticos estaban donde debían, ni siquiera había desorden.

_"En mi berrinche no debí haber cerrado"_ se aseguró a sí misma tras haberse sacado la chaqueta rosada y dejándola descuidadamente sobre la cama, luego regresó a la sala de estar para sentarse a ver el televisor hasta que le entrara el sueño. Había pedido el día completo en el hospital creyendo que lo tendría "ocupado" pero al final se vio sola, con la necesidad de ordenar algo para cenar y con las aburridas películas programadas para ese sábado.

Se tumbó sin decoro y buscó el mando que Itachi siempre dejaba perfectamente alineado con la codera del sillón. Desde que ella se había mudado ahí, ni una sola vez se había perdido el control remoto. Esperaba que eso se mantuviera así por muchos años más.

Encendió, sacó la guía telefónica de su escondite en una bolsa secreta incorporada en el sillón y hojeó las páginas de comida rápida.

Las noticias eran siempre la apertura cuando se encendía la televisión, Itachi era adicto a ellas, por eso no se sorprendió, aunque el ver a su novio al otro lado de la pantalla le causó la misma curiosidad de siempre.

—_No hay comentarios al respecto, en cuanto se tengan conclusiones contundentes, se hará la rueda de prensa._

Y con eso cualquier reportero se mantenía a raya, al menos con él, el acoso a los demás oficiales sí podía ser un poco más insistente. Pero en el caso del corresponsal de ese canal, se daba por concluida la transmisión, probaría suerte fuera de cámaras.

—… _El reporte fue dado por un informare anónimo, aunque mucho se ha especulado que pudo haber llamado el mismo asesino, de ser así, los casos que podrían relacionarse con este, con esa misma coincidencia, ascienden a veinte en los últimos tres meses Los mantendremos informados durante la programación habitual sobre esta oleada de terror que sacude Konoha: el enterrador…_

—Bonita fecha para casarse, en vísperas de una asesino serial…— murmuró decidiéndose al fin por una de las opciones para la cena. Pudo quedarse con Ino para no estar sola, pero había un momento en que la insistencia de la rubia se volvía insufrible, y un poco de paz para sus oídos estaba bien.

Cambió de canal, la mayoría de las películas ya las había visto o se veían poco interesantes. Hubo una que al fin no se veía tan mala como las demás. Dos minutos le tomó entender que era del tipo terror-suspenso.

La comida llegó para fortuna suya durante los anuncios, despachó al repartidor con prisa y corrió de regreso al sillón sin llevarse servilleta o plato alguno. De hecho ni siquiera notó cuando se llevó el primer bocado, que ya estaba frío…

Dos horas y lo que se había perdido entre que cambiaba de canales, habían sido unos quince minutos tal vez. Al final solo uno de los cuatro chicos había sobrevivido y eso por un tecnicismo. Ella cambiaría el final, pero había sido bastante aceptable tanto la actuación como los efectos y el guión mismo.

El telefono sonó.

Sakura brincó y miró con rencor al aparato que de a poco se ganaba su desprecio. Tomó la llamada.

—_Buenas noches, Sakura-chan._

— ¡Itachi-kun!

— _¿Sigues molesta?_

—Sí, bastante. Pero he mitigado mis ganas me matarte comiendo y viendo televisión…

—_Y empezaras dieta una semana antes de la boda ¿No?_

— ¡No estoy gorda!

—_Ahora no._

— ¡Itachi!

El chico rió quedamente.

— ¿Era en serio que no regresabas?

—_Sí, hay mucho trabajo, y los reporteros solo vuelven más difícil esto._

—Me imagino.

—_Lo que me sorprendió fue no ver a Naruto-kun por aquí, creí que sería a él a quien debería quitarme de encima._

— ¿No fue? Que extraño, está igual o más obsesionado que tú con_ el enterrador_.

—_Eso solo me da a entender que está siguiendo una pista que nosotros no tenemos._

—Pero ya te habría informado ¿No?

—_No lo sé, Naruto-kun es impredecible. Sakura-chan, tengo que irme…_

—Sí, bueno, cuídate ¿Quieres?

—_Eso no tienes que pedírmelo._

—Te amo…

Sakura cerró los ojos imaginando el rostro de Itachi gesticulando la respuesta de manera inaudible. Luego la llamada se terminó y el sonido intermitente de la línea desconectada le hizo compañía un rato hasta que se decidió a colgar.

Todo había quedado en silencio, así que cuando escuchó en la cocina que algo se hacía pedazos saltó hasta casi caerse del sillón. Rápidamente caminó a pasos largos hasta el lugar de donde había provenido el incidente y en primer lugar, qué era lo que se había destrozado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo erizándole los vellos de la nuca, la cocina se iluminaba por dos regletas de lamparas telescópicas con cinco bombillas alógenas cada una, las dos se habían caído rompiendo las luces contra el suelo, una sobre la punta de la otra, como formando una "T", con cristales rotos salpicados sobre las baldosas color lavanda…

—Sasuke…— murmuró.

El recuerdo finalmente emergía con fuerza tras muchos años de haberse obligado a olvidarlo.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_pff este cap es para que luego Higurashi no se queje de que no hago ItaSaku, pero a partir de aquí me remango la camisa y trabajo con lo que me gusta hacer XD_

_prepárense para el horror!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	4. Mikoto es la madre de Itachi

**Mikoto es la madre de Itachi**

Fugaku miraba el televisor apenas por encima del periódico mientras Mikoto releía los apuntes de un proyecto de tesis que le había enviado uno de sus alumnos de la universidad. Eran vacaciones, pero para quien tenía ganas de trabajar y terminar pronto los estudios, no había días no laborales. Con un lápiz hacía observaciones cada tanto, su letra era pequeña y bonita, demasiado similar a la obtenida por una impresión de archivo a computadora, pues en su opinión, un estudioso de las artes antiguas no podía cometer el atrevimiento de usar el modo simplificado que se estaba poniendo de moda entre los jóvenes.

—Realmente este sujeto está fastidiando la reputación del departamento.— comentó en voz alta el hombre en cuanto vino a tema de conversación entre los comentaristas el llamado "Enterrador" que operaba en Konoha aparentemente aleatoriamente en sus víctimas y lugar, lo que aterraba a muchas personas porque la siguiente víctima podría aparecer en cualquier sitio donde hubiera al menos un metro cuadrado de tierra para cavar una tumba, dos de las víctimas fueron encontradas en sus propia jardines.

— ¿No hay algo que puedas hacer?— preguntó Mikoto inmediatamente bajando las hojas dejándolas a un lado para concentrar su atención en su esposo.

—Ahora soy un burócrata, Mikoto-san, me corresponde poner mi firma en todos lados y no dar ni una sola opinión, es uno de los horrores del asenso, creo que ya hasta olvidé cómo usar mi arma.

Ella sonrió cubriéndose la boca.

—Es trabajo de Itachi ahora, pero con lo alborotado que esta ese muchacho tal vez le tome un rato.

—Ita-chan es un buen hijo, y un gran detective, no va a decepcionarte.

— ¿Otra vez? Mikoto-san, tu amor es ciego y enfrentarte a la verdad será más doloroso mientras más pase el tiempo.

—Te equivocas, yo siempre voy a estar orgullosa de él.

Y diciendo eso dejó su sillón para ir a la cocina.

— ¿Te apetece algo de tomar, Fugaku-san?

—Solo un poco de agua, siento como paja en la boca cada que veo el noticiero.

—Deberías cambiar de canal de vez en cuando y tal vez dejar los diarios un tiempo.

— ¿Deportes? Nunca me han interesado y no encuentro mucho sentido a las películas. Y los diarios es una tradición que llevo desde hace casi cuarenta años, será difícil apartarla.

Mikoto movió la cabeza negativamente y dejó la sala, su esposo era un honre de métodos y rutinas medidas y controladas, cualquier anomalía en el riguroso programa marcado constituía una amenaza a exterminar. Ella misma era tal vez muy parecida, las costumbres, las tradiciones y lo que conllevaba un método era razonable, seguro y más interesante que la vida moderna. A veces pensaba que ella y su esposo nacieron en la época equivocada, que debieron haber nacido muchos años atrás, cuando el mundo tenía sentido y orden.

El pasillo era exterior, así que en su trayecto a la cocina pasaba junto a uno de los muchos jardines que se dispersaban en módulos por toda la casa, y en ese particularmente, había un estanque con trece peces koi de un color naranja brillante, podía verlos desde la superficie, aún estaban despiertos, cazaban a los bichos que bajaban a reposar en el agua, así que sonido del agua era algo común de escuchar.

Se detuvo poco antes de llegar a la puerta que daba servicio a la cocina. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a unos metros las ondas en el estanque, un pez había saltado, pero lo que escuchó no fue agua, sino movimiento en las ramas.

No había viento, y de todos modos el sonido fue demasiado fuerte como para haber sido coaccionado por un simple meneo. Giró lentamente queriendo ubicar el punto exacto de donde había provenido, y enseguida escuchó pisadas sobre la hierba.

— ¿Fugaku-san?— preguntó. Sin posibilidad de equivocarse, definitivamente eran pisadas, avanzó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido ella misma, había alguien al otro lado del espeso ramaje que dejaba caer el enorme sauce, estiró la punta de los dedos para abrir la cortina haciendo gala de todo su valor, porque su esposo no era un aventurero nocturno ni un bromista.

Apartó las ramas pero enseguida escapó de su vista corriendo entre el follaje y las demás plantas.

Gritó con fuerza, eso no era de ninguna manera un zorro, una rata o un mapache.

En la sala, al otro lado del jardín, Fugaku se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte y abandonó la estancia rápidamente, saltando al pasto y corriendo por el puente para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de Mikoto, la mujer ya se había desmayado y yacía sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mikoto-san!— la llamó tomándola entre sus brazos, pero ella no respondía. La dejó nuevamente en cuanto pudo escuchar las campanillas hacer ruido en uno de los caminos cercanos a un tempo pequeño. Alguien había entrado en la casa y se había topado con el artilugio de los rituales, pero cuando llegó ahí, no encontró a nadie, solo la puerta del santuario destrozada, miró en el interior y la pintura de la deidad a la que estaba dedicada, se encontraba desgarrada.

Regresó entonces con más prisa a donde había dejado a su esposa y para alivio suyo la encontró en el mismo sitio donde la dejó. La cargó hasta el interior, llevándola a la alcoba marital para recostarla y llamar a un doctor.

El médico llegó cerca de una hora después, quejumbroso por el camino y las escaleras principalmente, pero Fugaku había ido a recibirle en la entrada para evitarle el perderse en el camino.

— ¿Entonces no vio al atacante? ¿La policía ya ha venido?

Fugaku negó con la cabeza y le hizo pasar a la habitación, donde Mikoto aún no despertaba.

—Un profanador sin duda, no es el primero que entra, pero sí el primero al que no alcanzo.

—No se de dónde saca tanta energía, Fugaku-sama.— se quejó limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y enseguida lavándose con el agua de un cuenco que Fugaku había llevado para tal fin. Empezó a revisarla, no tenía heridas aparentes y su pulso era normal, aparentemente solo se había asustado, y mucho.

—Deberían tener más gente aquí, este lugar es enorme y con lo de… ya sabe, el hombre de las noticias…

Fugaku resopló molesto y el médico lo entendió enseguida cortando el tema y reanimando a la mujer con un algodón humedecido.

— ¿Fugaku…san?— preguntó confundida.

—Sí.— respondió él inclinándose al frente para que le viera.

—Mikoto-sama, le han dado un buen susto ¿Recuerda algo?

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos cubriéndolos con la mano ya que la luz le estaba resultando molesta.

—Iba a la cocina… pero…

—No se preocupe, veo que está aparentemente bien, De cualquier forma será mejor que mañana vaya a verme, le haré unos estudios para descartar completamente lesiones internas debido a la caída.

—Sí… gracias…

—Descanse por favor.

El médico se puso de pie resignado a que el camino que le esperaba era tortuoso, pero por el cobro de honorarios en visitas a domicilio, realmente el esfuerzo valía la pena. Fugaku nuevamente le acompañó por los caminos sombríos que los árboles había lámparas sino hasta la escalinata principal, y el hombre no era particularmente conversador. La oscuridad y el silencio le ponían incómodo.

.

Mikoto se puso de pie con el haori de su esposo sobre los hombros, se lo había dejado en cuanto notó que tenía escalofríos, y despacio se aventuró hacia la puerta, asomando la cabeza al pasillo de tenues luces amarillas por las bombillas incandescentes. Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies sobre la madera impecable y de nuevo se dirigió hasta el jardín, pero sin salir del pasillo, solo mirando la luna reflejada en el agua ya quieta.

Una lechuza ululó cerca de ahí, pero no hubo más ruidos que delataran otra presencia aparte de ella misma. El frío se hizo más intenso y se abrazó a sí misma encogiendo los hombros al aparecer un nuevo escalofrío.

Tras mirar un rato más, decidió regresar a acostarse, si Fugaku regresaba y la encontraba de pie seguramente le reñiría. Aún estaba un poco mareada, pero le harían los estudios al día siguiente, iría temprano por la mañana, en cuanto llegaran las chicas que el ayudaban con las tareas de la casa.

.

— ¿Pero está bien?— preguntó por tercera vez Itachi cubriéndo la bocina del teléfono para que nadie le escuchara, aunque normalmente era imposible que alguien aparte de su interlocutor escuchara lo que decía debido a su tono bajo de hablar.

—_Sí, le hicieron unos estudios pero todo está bien, aún así cuando hables con ella no quiero que le des disgustos ¿Entendido?_

—Sí.— respondió Itachi por segunda vez y despidiéndose escuetamente colgó para marcar a la casa.

—_Casa de la familia Uchiha. Diga._

— ¿Hinata-san?

— _¿Itachi-san?_

—Sí, por favor pon a mi madre al teléfono.

—_Enseguida._

.

Mikoto permanecía en el sillón de la sala, seguía revisando la tesis de su estudiante aunque le habían recomendado que se recostara el resto del día debido a que su presión no se había recuperado del todo y su palidez seguía presente.

— ¿Mikoto-sama? Es Itachi-san.

La mujer levantó la vista encontrándose con su joven aprendiz. Hinata Hyūga había sido enviada por su padre al templo hacía unos dos años, Hiashi Hyūga había sido compañero suyo durante sus estudios universitarios, dos grados mayores, estudioso y dedicado, compartía una visión del mundo similar a la de ella, su familia también era de tradición e historia arraigada, otra de las familias fundadoras y a su cargo estaba la escuela de medicina tradicional más antigua de todo el país. Pero su hija había resultado no ser particularmente talentosa, o al menos no como su hermana menor.

Suspiró con tristeza. Uno de sus sueños había sido casar a sus hijos con las hijas de Hiashi, pero el destino había dado giros inexplicables y ahora la que debía ser la novia para la que preparara la boda era solo una dama de compañía.

— ¿Ita-chan?

— _¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien realmente, subestiman mi fuerza, aún no soy tan anciana.

—_No es por eso, ya envié gente a inspeccionar, sabes que es peligroso, ustedes dos solos en un lugar tan grande…_

—No vamos a irnos a ningún lado, eso ya lo habíamos discutido.

—_Pero…_

—Tranquilo por favor. Si fuera tu enterrador ya no estaría en este mundo, solo debió ser un chico curioso o haciendo una prueba de valor ¿Sabes? Es común que se reten entre amigos a entrar a las casas más antiguas.

—_Se trata de prevenir, anoche pudo no ser él…_— Itachi ya ni siquiera terminó de hablar, suspiró y volvió a bajar la voz, se había exaltado demasiado.

—Tranquilo, Ita-chan, da tu máximo esfuerzo para atraparlo y todo estará bien ¿Si?

—… _Solo cuidare, no te esfuerces demasiado, te llamaré por la noche. Y llamaré a Sakura para que no te espere._

—Solo por hoy, mañana mismo retomaremos todo lo pendiente sin falta alguna.

—_Hmp…_

Mikoto no pudo evitar reír al escuchar eso último.

—Hacía mucho que no me decías eso.

—_Hasta esta noche._

—Besos...

Mikoto colgó y devolvió el teléfono inalámbrico a Hinata con otro suspiro.

—Vamos, Hinata-san. Quiero hacer algo.

La joven solícitamente la ayudó a levantarse y le sirvió de apoyo todo el camino hasta el pequeño templo que había sido víctima de la intromisión nocturna.

—Espera afuera, por favor.

Hinata asintió y la dejó entrar sola. La puerta había sido reparada inmediatamente por dos muchachos del comité de preservación y restauración, y se habían llevado la pintura para que expertos la reconstruyeran en lo posible.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación solo quedaba el altar, Mikoto tomó un incienso y lo encendió con ayuda de la lámpara que las demás chicas que servían de aprendices habían encendido y cuidaban durante el día.

—Sasuke-kun…— susurró.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_:P ItaHina… lo más bizarro que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, pero me gusta el argumento… ok, no se alarmen, no lo llevaré a cabo porque tengo que enfocarme ¡La mente en el objetivo, ItaSaku!_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	5. Sakura es enfermera

**Sakura es enfermera**

— ¿Flores?— preguntó Ino escéptica mirando con total reprobación el arreglo que había escogido su amiga.

— ¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Bombones con chocolate?— respondió Sakura ligeramente molesta mientras pagaba la canasta de rosas y gerberas.

—Eso está horrible, vamos a la tienda a que mi papá te arme uno mejor.

A la dependienta no le hizo gracia alguna el comentario y lo expresó con una gesticulación facial de fastidio que concordaba perfectamente con la de la rubia enfermera. Pero Sakura le restó importancia, tomó la canasta y salió del local dispuesta a parar al primer taxi que pasara por ahí.

— ¿De verdad le vas a llevar flores? Sakura, no se murió.

—Ino, no te importa, solo quiero quedar bien, es un detalle.

La chica acudió la cabeza.

—Lleva fruta, pero no flores, por todos los cielos.

— ¿Por qué flores no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Sé lo que te digo, las flores son para muertos, esposas engañadas y para conquistar novias vírgenes, pero no para suegras perfectas. No.

Sakura frunció el ceño, el taxi no tardó en aparecer y subió a él con prisa, teniendo cuidado de no derribar ni una sola de las flores del gran arreglo que le costaría un buen pellizco del salario quincenal.

—Estás loca.— fue todo lo que dijo a su amiga antes de cerrar la puerta y poner la vista al frente para darle al conductor la dirección. La rubia solo cruzó lo brazos por debajo de su busto, los ojos azules conservaban aún el aire de tragedia. A ella le gustaban las flores, había nacido, crecido y vivía aún en una florería, pero le daba mala espina llegar con un arreglo así de enorme entre rojo-naranja con verde y blanco salpicado. Resopló deseándole toda la suerte del mundo a la

Serían unos veinte minutos de camino del hospital a la entrada de la casa-templo de los Uchiha. El camino que llevaba hacia allá iba por una avenida secundaria, prácticamente libre, fuera de dos desviaciones, una que llevaba a una residencia privada y otra que salía de la ciudad, el único sitio a donde llevaba, eran las inmensas escaleras del templo. Pagó el importe y con cuidado, arrepentida de la frondosidad total de las flores, empezó a subir las escaleras esperando no tropezarse. Y una vez arriba, sus deseos se canalizaron a no perderse.

Sakura siempre fue una buena estudiante. Siempre.

Desde la escuela elemental se destacó en ella un talento único de memorización, más notable cuando ingresó a la escuela profesional de enfermería donde libros enteros pasaron al formato mental con tanta facilidad que no faltaron las sugerencias para canalizarla a la facultad de medicina de la capital con amplias recomendaciones.

¿Cuál era la necesidad de considerar la enfermería una vocación menos digna que un médico?

A ella le gustaba, le gustaba el uniforme, sin batas ni pretensiones. Para ella la enfermería era más humana, más cercana a los pacientes, y los pacientes eran el motivo por el que ella no era una destacada científico de investigación espacial o nuclear, ayudar a las personas, servir al necesitado, la utopía del mundo mejor en la que quería participar. De ahí que buscara un novio policía.

Sí, deliberadamente había buscado a un policía, la opción era esa o un bombero, lo que sucediera primero, alguien que tuviera también en su pensamiento la idea de servicio.

Sonrió para sí misma cuando encontró el arco principal que separaba el área pública de la privada, en aquél inmenso bosque.

Puntos extra para su memoria. Atravesó el vano con las flores a un costado alcanzando con el primer paso la primera piedra del camino que la conducía hacia la casa. Sus zapatos no hacían ruido alguno, era parte de la gracia de su profesión, y estaba tan perfectamente acostumbrada a ese andar silencioso que el golpe contra la piedra la sobresaltó. Se detuvo mirando al frente.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— saludó pensando que era alguien que venía a su encuentro.

— ¿Mikoto-san? Itachi-kun me llamó, quise venir a verla…

Pero nadie respondió y en consecuencia ella siguió el camino. Una brisa helada sopló entre los árboles haciendo sonar las ramas, las hojas que empezaban a hacer su transición del verde al amarillo lo que les hacía más ruidosas, dejando escapar silbidos como susurros.

_Sakuraaa…_

— ¿Mikoto-san?

_Sakuraaaa…_

— ¿Fugaku-sama?

Sakura miró por encima de su hombro. Decidió apresurar el paso para poder tener un lugar para dejar las flores, era un ramo bastante grande, era estorboso pero solo hasta ese instante se volvió pesado. Miró las rosas gerberas para constatar que no había roto ninguna, sus tallos eran tan delicados que se volvían flores difíciles de transportar. Frunció el ceño mirando su arreglo.

Escogió rosas rojas, una flor elemental de gusto universal con raras excepciones como Ino que no las soportaban ni en olor. Las rosas significaban amor y respeto, no amaba a Mikoto pero la respetaba y esperaba que el encanto de la rosa roja ablandara a su suegra. Y para no hacerlo como mensaje de enamorado, añadió las gerberas, flores alegres, llenas de vida y buenos deseos.

Gerberas naranjas.

Llevó los dedos a los pétalos suaves y tersos, pero no eran en absoluto naranjas ¡Y ella podía jurar que lo eran hacía una hora!

Gerberas rojas, calientes, pegajosas y ligeramente tibias, como las manzanas de caramelo recién hechas.

— ¿Sakura-san?

Saltó manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro pálido, más de lo que era naturalmente, con el nulo contraste de su uniforme que no pasó a cambiarse y solo sobrepuso un jersey rosa apenas diferente del pulcro blanco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata, antigua compañera de escuela media, la reconoció enseguida. Tal vez por el referente que tenía de ser la nociva de Itachi, tal vez por el inconfundible color de cabello. Sakura dejó que las piernas le fallaran, le hubiera apenado mucho tener que hacer eso frente a Mikoto, pero consideró a la chica de largo cabello oscuro como inofensiva para su orgullo. Respiraba con dificultad y un temblor en su párpado izquierdo apareció volvió insoportable al cabo de unos segundos debiendo llevarse la mano para controlar el músculo.

— ¡Sakura-san!

Hinata ya había corrido a su lado levantándole el rostro para que la mirara.

— ¿Llamo al médico?— preguntó tan asustada y una expresión de tragedia en la cara que no tenía descripción regular, por ello la joven enfermera de cabellos rosas volvió a encontrar camino a la realidad.

_Cálmate Sakura, cálmate, es absurdo eso no podía ser sangre, solo estás impresionada por la cirugía de la mañana ¡No todos los días se hace una cirugía de corazón a un niño de dos años…_

—No, no, Gracias Hinata-san, pero estoy solo un poco… cosas del trabajo.

—Ya veo… ¿Te ayudo a levantar?

Sakura no se lo negó, solo le ayudo a incorporarse y volver a sentarse en los escalones de la entrada a la casa.

—Le traje unas flores a Mikoto-san, Itachi-kun me llamo, que no estaba bien.

—Ah… así que son para Mikoto-sama…

La voz de la chica parecía realmente afectada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmín bastante notorio. Sakura la miró levantando una ceja, hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía, pero seguía siendo exactamente igual en sus maneras.

— ¿También estás de visita, Hinata-san?— preguntó sin darle importancia a sus rarezas.

—No, bueno, sí, voy a vivir aquí unos días, mientras Mikoto-sama se recupera.

—Ya veo, entonces sí estudiaste en la escuela de tu padre.

—Sí, bueno, era lo correcto.

A Sakura no se le ocurrió nada para decir por dos cosas, la primera, era que no le gustaba la medicina tradicional porque se le antojaba más mística que científica, y medicina tradicional era lo que se enseñaba en la escuela "Byakugan", y la segunda era que ella usó la frase "era lo correcto", lo que indicaba que seguía siendo el manso corderito de siempre. A veces se preguntaba si realmente había tenido algún sueño propio para su futuro que no estuviera necesariamente relacionado con las exigencias de su padre.

— ¿Mejor?— preguntó de repente con su voz baja, tímida e insegura.

—Sí, gracias. ¿Mikoto-san está dormida?

—No, está orando, pero no debe de tardar en terminar, podemos esperarla adentro. Vamos.

Sakura había estado posponiendo ese momento, no quería volver a mirar las flores, la actitud de Hinata le había dado a entender que no tenía un reguero de sangre, pero no se quería arriesgar. No obstante, ya estaba ahí, tenía que tomar la canasta y entregarla.

Soltó un chillido cuando giró la vista, las flores se hallaban marchitas y decoloradas ¡Por eso el sonrojo de Hinata!

— ¿Hinata-san?

La voz de Mikoto acercándose volcó el estómago de Sakura con furia, debía deshacerse de eso cuanto antes.

—Ah, Sakura-san, estás aquí.

Las dos chicas se levantaron e inclinaron la cabeza para saludar.

—Sakura-san también vino a verla.— dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

—Le dije a Ita-chan que no era necesario, pero ya estás aquí, pasa, beberemos algo de té con unos pastelitos que Hinata-san ha preparado. Supongo que pondremos eso en la mesa del comedor, con algo de agua, claro. — invitó, aunque cordial y sonriente, a Sakura se le antojó grosero y despectivo. Pero ya había visto las flores, solo un ciego no las notaría así que por esa ocasión le cedía la razón del desprecio.

Colorada de vergüenza, tomó el moribundo arreglo, más color sepia que rojo o naranja.

_Maldito calor._ Se dijo con humillación.

.

Hinata había recogido el servicio usado aunque Sakura se ofreció para ello. Mikoto permaneció en silencio, con la mirada serena hacia abajo, como si medrara en algo. Su gesto de concentración incomodó en demasía a su no solicitada invitada que a medida que pasaba el rato, se sentía menos bienvenida en la casa.

¿Habría importunado algo? Hinata solo había dicho que oraba, y era normal, Mikoto Uhciha era una mujer de tradiciones, y si se encontraba convaleciente, era lo más normal del mundo pedir favores a dioses, espíritus o lo que fuera. De repente algo llamó su atención, eran como golpes suaves y casi rítmicos, ella los conocía perfectamente, era el golpeteo de un teclado de computadora. Itachi a veces pasaba largas horas por la noche haciendo sus reportes.

Los golpes provenían del otro lado de la puerta de papel y madera, al parecer de la única habitación con vestigios tecnológicos de toda la vivienda, una sala de estar donde se encontraba el televisor, un teléfono inalámbrico y un reproductor de música. La luz estaba apagada así que no se podía definir bien el interior como sucedería habitualmente.

—No sabía que Fugaku-sama estaba en casa…— mustió solo por decir algo. Mikoto levantó el rostro con expresión neutra. Sus facciones eran hermosas aún a su edad, de piel tersa y sutil maquillaje, se asemejaba aúna muñeca de porcelana, inciso en el tono pálido de la piel, pero los ojos causaron un escalofrío en la chica. Eran oscuros, iguala que los de su hijo, pero de un oscuro profundo casi abismal, como si pretendiera sumergiría en ellos para no dejarla salir.

—Fugaku-san sigue aún en la oficina. Llegará pasadas las once según dijo cuando llamó. — dijo con simpleza.

Sakura trago grueso mirando de reojo la habitación contigua donde seguía el golpeteo de las teclas.

—… Entonces, Hinata-san y usted… ¿No les da miedo estar aquí a solas? Es peligroso, ya ve…

—No.— interrumpió secamente la mujer sin mover más que los músculos de su rostro para hablar con ese tono cortado y distante.

—Hemos vivido aquí por generaciones, mucho tiempo, este lugar es nuestro, nada pasa aquí sin que lo sepamos o lo permitamos. Es nuestro hogar.

—Lo… lo siento, no quería ofender.

—No lo hiciste.

Mikoto se puso de pie en un elegante movimiento.

—Debo tomar el medicamento que me dio el doctor, dijo que es una ligera inflamación.

Hinata no regresaba de la cocina, y Sakura solo esperaba el momento más adecuado para irse de ahí.

— ¿Necesita…?

—No, no te preocupes, solo iré por el.

Diciendo eso corrió la puerta hacia un lado y pasó por el umbral con su paso de coreografía que jugaba con la larga falda del kimono verde oscuro que llevaba. Cerró la puerta a su espalda dejándola sola, y con el casi inexistente ruido de su andar, solo hasta que estuvo completamente sola, Sakura se animó a acercarse abriendo el panel para conocer la identidad del constante escriba.

Pero el ruido se detuvo. La habitación estuvo en silencio completamente, con la oscuridad propia de los sitios sin ventanas pero levemente amortiguada por lo traslúcido de sus paredes.

—Yo jamás podría vivir aquí.— sentenció imaginándose sola, a merced de ladrones, bribones y maleantes, hasta que Itachi regresara del trabajo, si podía hacerlo.

_No deberías estar aquí…_

Brincó para ponerse de pie y giró la cabeza al escuchar el susurro masculino que silbó entre sus cabellos hasta su oído. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad pero no encontró a nadie. El temblor de su párpado regresó.

—Mis nervios están hechos una mierda.— se quejó como había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Pero a la mañana siguiente tenía cita con el médico. No debió hacer la inmensa fila para obtenerla, era como un beneficio de trabajar en el hospital. Le vería, le recetaría vitaminas o algo, Ino y sus ideas para la boda estaban volviendo loca.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_:P alucinaciones y un poco de estrés ¿No les gusta la combinación?_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	6. Mikoto es sacerdotisa

**Mikoto es sacerdotisa**

Sakura se fue cerca de las nueve. Hinata corrió a la cocina en cuanto Fugaku apareció en la puerta principal al menos una media hora después. Mikoto hubiera querido atenderlo personalmente como hacía todos los días, pero la nota de invalidez que de alguna manera habían adoptado ellos dos, no le permitió dejar siquiera la mesa, así que se conformó con servirle una taza de té mientras esperaba que Hinata sirviera la cena.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó e hombre despectivamente señalando la cesta de flores marchitas que estaban en medio de la mesa ofreciéndole una vista lúgubre. Mikoto suspiró con desanimo.

—Las trajo Sakura-chan.

La cara de Fugaku forzó un gesto parecido a una interrogación con una mueca de desagrado, su esposa, sin embargo, solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Ese muchacho está cometiendo un error. — declaró severamente dejando la pequeña taza sobre la mesa.

—No lo juzgues tan severamente, he escuchado muy buenos comentarios de su desempeño como enfermera.

—Hinata-san ha demostrado ser mucho más competente para lo que se necesita de una esposa y ese atolondrado ni siquiera se dignó a hacer lo que le correspondía como hombre.

La mujer soltó una risa hueca, carente de carisma alguna y más llena de amargura. Bajó la mirada y deslizó un dedo hasta la meza trazando círculos en la pulida superficie, en un sentido y en otro con el mayor de los cuidados. El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos como una constante de su matrimonio, calmada e incluso agradable.

La luz de las lámparas detrás de los paneles difuminados del techo repentinamente empezó a parpadear, se encendía y apagaba con un zumbido molesto. Los dos miraron hacia arriba casi por inercia, como si eso fuese a solucionar el asunto. Fugaku fue el primero en regresar la vista a la mesa, terminaría el té e iría a revisar la caja de fusibles. No habían tenido problemas de ese tipo en un buen tiempo, tal vez ya era hora de reemplazar alguno. Giró un poco quedando frente a Mikoto pero fue incapaz de avanzar, con los ojos muy abiertos, entre el encendido y apagado notó algo en el cabello de su esposa; las puntas se levantaban dócilmente como si le estuvieran peinando con sumo cuidado la larga cabellera suelta a su espalda.

— ¿Mikoto-san? — preguntó consiguiendo hablar de un tirón aunque en sus pensamientos había tartamudeado. La mujer lo miró directamente con un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro.

—Nada… — agregó en cuanto la luz se estabilizó y el cabello de su esposa estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar, perfectamente normal.

—Hay que sacar eso de ahí. —agregó distraídamente refiriéndose a las flores que lucían más muertas de lo que estaban en un principio, como si eso fuera posible en tan lamentable estado. Mikoto se puso de pie tomando la canasta justo en el instante en que Hinata aparecía con el servicio de la cena.

—Disculpe la tardanza. — dijo la joven acomodando la mesa.

La mujer mayor decidió dejarlos mientras iba a tirar a la basura el arreglo.

En la cocina había contenedores suficientes para hacer la clasificación correcta de la basura, empezó a desarmar separando las flores de los listones y el estereofón que sostenía todo. Sintió el agua excedente en demasía espesa, con un olor fuerte a putrefacto. Dio un chillido y soltó lo que tenía en manos cuando al separar la esponja verde de la cesta, no menos de una docena de gusanos se retorcía en el fondo y había aplastado uno por accidente.

Sintió el asco arremolinarse en su estómago pero se dominó lo suficiente como para alcanzar una servilleta de cocina y aplastar a los restantes con ella, de manera que no se multiplicaran en cuanto lo arrojara a la basura, que de cualquier forma tendrían que sacar las chicas de la limpieza a primera hora.

—Pero qué mal gusto. —se quejó yendo a lavarse las manos perfectamente consciente de que la sensación le duraría bastante rato.

Hinata entraba nuevamente, aparentemente había olvidado la salsa de sésamo y el aderezo. El rostro de la chica hizo una contracción en cuanto percibió el olor y se llevó la manga de la blusa a la nariz. Mikoto frunció el ceño. Ciertamente. El olor se había expandido demasiado rápido pese a que lo arrojo a los botes y cerró bien las tapas.

Un crujido llamó la atención de ambas, venía de las bolsas dentro de los contenedores. Hinata dejó la salsa nuevamente sobre la barra, junto a la señora se acercaron dudosas. Mikoto se armó de valor, se remangó hasta el codo y alcanzó la tapa.

Hinata soltó un grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía y como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Mikoto la secundó dejando caer la tapa derribando el bote en el acto y a los poco minutos Fugaku entraba intempestivamente solo para ver disperso en el suelo un puñado de gusanos blanquecinos retorciéndose obscenamente entre los restos de los sobrantes de lo que se había usado para preparar la cena.

—Cielo santo. — dijo el hombre cruzando la habitación para alcanzar una escoba puesto que era ya evidente que ninguna de las mujeres lo haría.

— ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Mikoto abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero sin decir nada.

— ¿Eran las flores de Sakura-san? — preguntó en un susurró Hinata reconociendo los pedazos de esponja verde y las flores. Pero el hombre la había escuchado y a largas zancadas fue directamente al salón.

— ¡Fugaku-san! — exclamó de repente su esposa corriendo detrás de él igual que la joven que se había puesto colorada y murmuraba disculpas sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta.

— ¡Va a oírme! ¡Fue lo primero que le dije y permite este tipo de cosas! ¡Sus bromas, entre ellos!

— ¡Fugaku-san, seguro fue un accidente! ¡La florería! ¡Pudo ser cosa de la florería! — exclamó sin poder detenerlo. Y ya era demasiado tarde, estaba marcando el número del móvil de Itachi. La llamada estaba entrando.

Un timbre.

— ¡Fugaku-san! — exclamó Mikoto, pero ya no para detenerlo, sino para advertirle que se quitara de ese lugar mientras una de las inmensas vigas que sostenían el segundo piso, se venía abajo luego de un ensordecedor crujido.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a gritar.

— ¡Hinata-san! ¡Una ambulancia!

La chica se libró de su parálisis sacando su teléfono móvil.

.

Pasaron dos horas y media, angustiantes y largas, antes de que se pudiera concluir que Fugaku Uchiha solamente tenía rota una pierna junto con una buena cantidad de arañazos y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Tuvo un ligero desmayo del que se repuso justo antes de entrar al hospital. El ruido lo tenía aturdido, pero no había variación alguna en el rictus serio de su cara.

— ¿Voy a tener que quedarme internado? — preguntó secamente.

—Solo esta noche mientras descartamos las posibilidades de lesiones internas. Esperaremos los resultados de sus placas.

El hombre resopló pero dejó a la mujer hacer su trabajo haciéndole nuevamente todo tipo de revisiones desde el pulso hasta la temperatura.

—Señor Uchiha Fugaku…— susurró nuevamente la doctora de apariencia frágil y menuda.

—Tiene huesos muy fuertes, esa viga pudo haber dejado lisiado a cualquier otro. Pero es probable que a partir de ahora esa pierna le dé problemas, si sigue el programa de rehabilitación debería ser tolerable.

—Entiendo. ¿Podré asistir al trabajo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Sugiero al menos un mes de reposo y con reposo quiero decir que esté tranquilo en su cama sin intentar remodelaciones de ningún tipo en la casa. — agregó con un humor increíblemente bueno pese a ya estar entrada la noche.

Mikoto sonrió a la doctora debido a que su esposo no lo hizo y juntas salieron de la habitación.

Fugaku, con el ceño fruncido y las comisuras de la boca bien marcadas por un par de líneas, siguió con la vista a ambas hasta que cruzaron la puerta. Seguramente le daría la lista de cuidados que debería tener, la dieta y todos los pormenores que conllevaba una visita al hospital.

Los medicamentos que le habían dado mitigaban el dolor de la espalda, sin embargo, él aún era capaz de percibir el calor del músculo lesionado en todo el costado izquierdo prolongándose hasta su hombro y bajando a ala mano firmemente vendada.

Trató vanamente de buscar una posición más cómoda, solamente le quedaba la resignación a un mes de esa forma. Gruñó por su suerte justo antes de que Mikoto regresara.

—Deberías irte a descansar tú también. — dijo.

—Estoy bien, de cualquier forma solo faltan unas horas para que amanezca. Nos iremos juntos.

—Itachi usará esto como pretexto para insistir en los pisos del centro.

Mikoto asintió sin mucho ánimo colocando las manos sobre su regazo mientras permanecía sentada en el diminuto sillón para visitas.

—Ningún Uchiha nunca ha abandonado nunca la casa. Itachi deshonró eso pero nosotros no.

—Ita-chan necesitaba espacio, pero ha prometido que regresará cuando nosotros no podamos cuidar el templo.

—Tal vez cometí un error al darle más valor a él que a Sasuke…

La mujer cerró los ojos guardando un solemne silencio por varios minutos. Él entendió que no debió tocar ese tema, pero aunque no se disculpó por ello, ofreció también su silencio.

El timbre del teléfono sonó suavemente y una luz roja encabezando las hileras de botones, se unió al intento para llamar la atención. Mikoto se puso de pie y alcanzó el aparato contestando.

— _¿Mamá?_

— ¿Ita-chan?

— _¡¿Que mierda pasó?!_

— ¡Cielo santo! Cuida tu vocabulario.

— _¿Qué pasó? Hinata-san me llamó hecha un mar de lágrimas._

—Ah… tu padre tuvo un percance, nada grave, nos iremos a casa por la mañana.

— _¿Pero qué pasó?_

—La luz estaba dando problemas, tu padre iba a revisar…

Mikoto se detuvo en cuanto la mano de Fugaku se extendió a ella exigiéndole el teléfono. Ella asintió sin decir más nada.

—Una viga del salón principal se venció. — respondió con rudeza el hombre ante la mirada atónita de su esposa que pretendía no darle detalles para que no reiterara que la casa debía ser un museo y no un espacio habitable.

—_Si tan solo me hicieras caso…_

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. — agregó con la voz más severa.

—_Ya sé, ya sé, ningún Uchiha ha dejado nunca esa casa ¿No?_

—Así es.

—_A veces, las tradiciones tienen que adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos…_

—Tenemos teléfono, televisión por cable y luz eléctrica. Compramos una lavadora y un refrigerador nuevo que aparte de sirve agua fría ¿Qué más se necesita?

—_Hablo de interacción social, creo que a los únicos que conoces bien o son de la familia o son Hyūga, no hay gente que pueda apoyarte cuando Hinata-san no esté, que pueda cuidar de ambos de vez en cuando…_

—Creo que la señorita Haruno tendrá que asumir sus responsabilidades en algún momento…

— ¡Bien! — estalló Itachi serenándose casi enseguida. Si su padre pudiera verlo, le habría visto revolviéndose el cabello húmedo por haber salido del cuarto de baño hacía unos quince minutos luego de que la llamada de Hinata lo interrumpiera.

— _¡Vayan la departamento! Hablaré con ella, hay dos habitaciones, pueden quedarse en la principal y así..._

—De eso nada.

— _¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan necio?!_

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos eso? Es una desconocida para nosotros.

—_Va a ser mi esposa, no hay problema en ello, dejaste que mamá se fuera a vivir con a la casa de los Hyūga cuando nació Sasuke porque tú tenias que estar en el extranjero, es lo mismo._

—No me convertiré en la carga de nadie. Me quedaré en mi casa, con mi esposa y nuestras cosas. Si la señorita Haruno accede a tomar un tiempo, será ella la que nos visite.

Itachi suspiró derrotado, no iba a obligarlo ni usando fuerzas armadas.

—Pásame a mamá.

Fugaku regresó el teléfono a su esposa que había permanecido en absoluto silencio a su lado escuchando solamente lo que decía su esposo porque de su hijo no se oía nada. Aunque realmente no importaba, ya había adivinado todo lo que le había dicho porque lo había repetido bastante durante los últimos años.

Dejar la casa, se había convertido en el tema obligado cada que el padre y el hijo cruzaban palabras.

—Estaremos bien Ita-chan, y no te preocupes por molestar a Sakura-chan, no quiero que nos sienta como una carga tal como lo ha dicho tu padre. Que sea una novia feliz, no tiene porque tener tantas atenciones con nosotros.

Fugaku chasqueó la lengua.

—Me olvidaba de las _atenciones_ de la señorita. — murmuró con sarcasmo pero Mikoto giró un poco el cuerpo para ignorarlo en caso de que le pidiera el teléfono para reclamar lo de las flores.

—_Haré unas llamadas, veré si puedo tener a alguien más que te ayude._

—Tengo tres empleadas y a Hinata-san, es suficiente.

—_Llamaré más tarde, cuando hayan dormido un poco, dices que le dan el alta en un rato más ¿No?_

—Así es.

—_Llamaré entonces a la casa. Descansa._

—Tú también.

Colgaron casi al mismo tiempo, aunque Mikoto se quedó mirando el aparato un rato más. A su vez, Fugaku la miraba a ella, la forma en la que su cabello caía liso y suave, por unos instantes recordó la forma en la que se levantaba mientras estuvieron en el comedor y un sentimiento amargo se apoderó de su pecho.

—Mikoto-san…— susurró volviendo a extender su mano pero para pedir la suya, ella se la dio y no puso resistencia cuando la besó en el dorso. Sonrió con un vago sentimiento de absurda felicidad.

—Los espíritus están inquietos, Fugaku-san.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Creo que Itachi quedará diabético o algo parecido por tantos sustos, solo falta la llamada de Sakura XD ejem, bueno… insisto, Sakura no debió llevar esas flores._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


End file.
